<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fancy Party + “Dead” People by quietlysobbingparakeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290243">Fancy Party + “Dead” People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysobbingparakeet/pseuds/quietlysobbingparakeet'>quietlysobbingparakeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>6 Underground (2019), MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Faked Death, Femme Fatale, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping, Gun Violence, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lip biting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysobbingparakeet/pseuds/quietlysobbingparakeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty sends the core four on a mission in Minsk, Belarus. The task is to retrieve a former agent who supposedly died two years ago. Mac runs into her at a fancy party and things take a heated turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader, Lucas Till/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fancy Party + “Dead” People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>does NOT follow the story line of either franchise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s just another typical day at the foundation, Mac would think to himself. He strolled into the war room with Jack and sat himself down on the arm rest of Bozer’s chair. </p><p>“Okay guys, today is another abroad mission. You’re going to Belarus.” Matty says, straight to the point.</p><p>“Damnn, Belarus? Never been there before.” Bozer commented.</p><p>“Yeah neither have I.” Matty snapped back, “Anyways, your mission today is to retrieve a former NSA agent.” Matty tapped on the large screen and a portrait photo of a young woman popped up. </p><p>Beside the photo was a picture of a scanned document, the majority of its text was blacked out, and in all capitals letter “DECEASED” was stamped on.</p><p>“Um,” Riley piped up, “Matty I think you got the wrong person.” </p><p>Bozer let out a low whistle and complimented the agent’s looks. “She kinda cute though.”<br/>Mac could’ve agreed aloud but didn’t, he thought she was gorgeous.</p><p>Matty looked at Riley dead in the eyes and denied her statement. </p><p>“So do ya like, want us to get ‘er corpse and bring it back to ya?” Jack questioned and Matty rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No of course not,” She sighed. “Agent L/n was killed in action two years ago, we had every reason to believe she was dead until yesterday.” </p><p>A picture of the former agent was displayed on the screen, she was walking in the streets, with a tall and tanned woman beside her. </p><p>“This woman here was also declared dead two years ago, her name is Amelia Sanchez. She was suspected as an underground doctor.” Matty pointed at the agent’s companion.</p><p>Mac had Matty’s voice drowned out. He was too busy admiring how well the top L/n wore hugged her frame. He looked back at L/n’s portrait and scanned her face once again. </p><p>“NSA had L/n’s old partner tail these two, and we believe that they are working together.”</p><p>“What do you think they’re doing? L/n wouldn’t have faked her death for nothing, right?” Mac questioned.</p><p>“That’s the thing, we don’t know what these two are doing. That’s where the four of you come in. Yesterday L/n’s former partner gathered intel that she and that woman were going to some sort of gala in Minsk, Belarus.” </p><p>“A gala?” Jack repeated.</p><p>“Yes, Jack, a gala.” Matty sighed. “I need you guys to take them both in and find out what they know, what they’re doing. But most importantly find out if L/n has ever leaked classified information. Take her in too if you have too.”</p><p>____________</p><p>“So hold on-“ One started, “You saw you’re old NSA partner follow you two outside on the streets?”</p><p>You sighed in annoyance, having to repeat your statement a fifth time. “Yes, One, and I’m sure tomorrow at the gala I’m going to be followed and possibly taken in by...” You trailed off.</p><p>“Either NSA, Homeland, or that new foundation you overheard about.” One cursed under his breathe, clearly not happy with your intel.</p><p>“Look, they're most likely after me and wouldn’t put too much effort into getting Five as well. I also memorized the plaza’s layout so I’ll be more prepared for an escape if they do come. I’ll make sure you guys get out and make it to Italy on time.” You stood from your seat, “It’s my little mess up so I’ll make sure it won’t effect the plan.” </p><p>One strode close to you, pushing his finger close to your face. “Good, because if it all goes to shit, it’s your fault.” He growled.</p><p>____________</p><p>“And we’re here.” Three rolled up to the plaza in his red mustang, he got out and opened the passenger door for Two. Three tossed his keys to a young boy and led Two inside the plaza.</p><p>“Zero, just so you know, if you’re NSA buddies come crashing this party I’m going to-” Three curses into the comm as Two cuts him off. </p><p>“Don’t worry Zero, it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>You thank Two and grab a champagne flute from Six’s tray. You smile at Six in thanks.</p><p>You spot your target in the distance, the head security guard of some spoiled Malaysian mafia prince.</p><p>You leisurely strolled up beside the guard, making sure to get close enough to swipe his cell phone. You successfully grabbed it and passed it to Five who just so happened to walk by...</p><p> </p><p>Mac takes his martini from the bar counter and takes a long sip, savouring the bitter and cold beverage. His eyes scanned the plaza lobby a second time, trying to spot a very attractive NSA agent. Mac would be lying if he said he wasn’t the tiniest bit attracted to you. You’re e/c eyes shone with kindness and mystery, drawing him further in. </p><p> </p><p>Mac’s heart almost stopped when he saw a familiar face in the crowd of heinous criminals. Amelia Sanchez. Mac noticed the woman’s hand grab something quickly, too quickly that Max almost missed the gesture. </p><p>“Hey so that Amelia just passed me, I think she’s headed to the west staircase. I think she took something, not sure what.” Mac reported, and Jack replied saying he’d follow her.</p><p> He placed his martini back down and slowly walked in the woman’s direction, trying to find who she made contact with. </p><p>Mac walked slower as he approached the location, a rather familiar young lady stood conversing with a tall Caucasian man in an all black suit. The young lady however was fitted into a baby blue satin dress, just stopping inches before her knees. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as you passed the cellular device to Five, the spoiled mafia prince approached you smiling and adjusting his black tie. </p><p>“Hey there.” He winked. </p><p>‘Ugh, here we go...’ You thought, not exactly in the mood to be fake flirting with some brat. Your mind was mainly focused on spotting suspicious undercover NSA agents. <br/>You forced a smile back and greeted him. <br/>As soon as the prince opened his mouth, there was no telling in when he’d stop. He bragged way too much.</p><p>At some point you’d drown out his voice and heard some panicked chatter over the comms. “Guys I think I’m being followed, some guy with a Texan accent. I’m on my way to the west staircase.” </p><p>‘Shit. NSA.’ You thought and almost showed your distress.</p><p>“I’m on it, hold on. I see you.” Four’s voice rang out.</p><p>The conversation ended and went back to radio silence. You turn your head in Five and Four’s direction, just in time to see Four bump into a man and spill his drink all over him. </p><p>You chuckle and the brat finally stopped talking to notice this. “Something funny?” He asked and you quickly dismiss it.</p><p>“Oh no.” You smile. And before the prince can continue bragging, One comes up to you, clad in all black.</p><p>“Excuse me, Diane, I’ve been looking for you! You’ll have to excuse my fiancé, she’s had way too much champagne.” One smiled and almost immediately did the brat leave with his circle of bald guards. </p><p>As soon as they weren’t in earshot range One opened his mouth to scold you, again. “Six and Four were able to move that Texan guy to the basement, they found an earpiece on him and a gun.” He reported.</p><p>“Okay and?” You pressed on.</p><p>“We don’t think he’s NSA, too unprofessional for that.” </p><p>You’d brows furrowed and you took a moment to look around the hall. You’re eyes landed on a tall blond man, attractive as hell with a sharp jawline to contribute. Golden locks slicked back to the side and his black suit hugging and complimenting his body type.</p><p>You made eye contact with him and it almost made you do a double take, but instead you composed yourself and sent a playful wink his way. He smiled. Oh god that smile. </p><p>“So if it’s not NSA then it’s not Homeland either. Probably that foundation I heard about.” You said to One.</p><p>“Yeah that’s what I was thinking, be careful, we need you in Italy too.” One gave you a pat and walked away, back to the bar you presumed.</p><p>Your eyes followed One as he walked away, soon coming into eye contact with the tall blond stranger. He smiled and walked up to you.</p><p>“Hey there, I’m MacGyver.” He held his hand out for you.</p><p>You took his hand and he lifted yours up to his lips, kissing the back of your hand. All in keeping eye contact. You’d be lying if you’d say that didn’t turn you on.</p><p>“MacGyver... Is this your first name because if it is...” You trailer off into a small chuckle, also getting one to come out of this MacGyver. </p><p>“Oh no, it’s my last. My first name is Angus.” As soon as he said that, overlapped chatter filled his left ear, telling him to stop and asking what he was doing. Of course, he ignored all questions.</p><p>“Well, I certainly didn’t expect that.” You smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever met an Angus.” </p><p>It was then that you realized the two of you were walking, to nowhere in particular. Mac stopped and turned to face you. Then it was his turn to smile his award-winning smile, “Okay, so I’ve told you my name. What’s yours?” </p><p>“It’s (Fake name, F &amp; L).” He raised a brow and leaned in close to your ear. You held in your breathe as his fanned against the shell of your ear, then you felt his hand on your lower back, leading you to a deserted hallway.</p><p>“I’m sorry Y/n, but we both know that’s not true.” He whispered.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” You asked, hoping that either Six or Four might just round the corner to save you.<br/>But sadly enough no Six or Four came, just an old arms-dealer. Mac saw him and pressed you against the wall trapping you between his arms.</p><p>“Cut the act, I know who you are and I’m here to take you in. Peacefully if you will.” Mac growled, again into your ear, turning you on even further.</p><p>You hummed, “And if I don't?” Turning the tables on him, you wrapped an arm around his shoulder and neck and placed your other hand to cup the side of his face. You smiled and bit your lip.</p><p>“Well then I think I’ll have to put some cuffs on you.” Mac smirked, tilting his head closer to yours. </p><p>“Now that sounds kinky.” You giggled.</p><p>Before either of you could say anything else, pounding footsteps quickly came closing in on you and Mac. Mac heard this too and turned his head. Thinking quickly, he dragged you further down the hall and into a restroom. Mac locked the door and checked every stall. </p><p>“Empty?” You ask and pull yourself onto the sink counter.</p><p>“Empty.” Mac confirmed, and slowly walked over to you.</p><p>“So what now MacGyver? How ‘bout those cuffs? Or maybe the reason why you need to take me in?” You ask and swing your legs like a little kid. You stopped though as soon as Mac got close and ran his hands up and down your exposed thighs. They stopped and pulled you closer to him, making sure your knees were apart to making room for him to stand in between. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his hips, drawing him closer so you could place your hands to where they were before.</p><p>“So tell me, why’d you fake your death? What’re you and Amelia doing here in Belarus? Have you-” You sighed with a smile and pressed your lips to his.</p><p>Immediately Mac kissed back, deepening the kiss by placing his hand to the back of your head and pressing on closer to you... if that was even possible. You moaned happily against his lips, loving the way he reacted to your sudden display of (sexual) attraction. Mac responded to your small moan by biting your lip gently, wanting to get another sultry sound to get past those seductive lips of yours.</p><p>Before you knew it you both pulled away, panting and resting your foreheads against the other’s. Mac saw this as opportunity to admire your face and the lovely situation he was in. Oh god, he couldn’t help but to gaze into those doe eyes, clouded with desire and those kiss-swollen lips- swollen because of him. </p><p>“Mm,” Mac hummed, “how’d i get so lucky to have you as my target?” </p><p>You smiled bashfully, “Maybe it was fate.”</p><p>The two of you were just about to continue your passionate display of attraction until Mac winced and pulled away. Unfortunately his team had heard his little suggestive and rhetorical question, and they had just started to realize that the two of you were no where to be seen. Not wanting to deal with his team, Mac took out his ear piece and set it beside you on the counter. </p><p>“Sorry about that, my team was uh, being a little nosy.” Mac smiled.</p><p>“Yeah maybe I should do the same.” You said and slipped out your ear piece and placed it inside your diamond-encrusted clutch. </p><p>Mac wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, now enjoying the feeling of your body heat on him and most definitely loving the feeling of your breasts pressed up against his chest. “Now,” Mac whispered in your ear, lightly biting your ear lobe, “where were we?”</p><p>You needn’t answered as the distance between you closed for a second time. This time the kiss was more passionate, needy and lustful. And certainly more desperate. </p><p>Your hands found themselves slipping off MacGyver’s suit jacket. The male shrugged the jacket off and let your hands continue to roam around his body. Both your touches had left a burning feeling on the other’s body, making the other miss the feeling of being touched in such a sinful way.</p><p>An idea (and a bit of a reminder) popped into his head; Find out what L/n is doing.<br/>Mac smirked devilishly against your lips, and a hand traced your side, kneading the flesh there and making its way around your nape to the back of your head. Mac pulled away and used his hand to tilt your head to the side, giving him access to the unmarked skin of your neck. You bit your bottom lip, anticipating the feeling of Mac’s lips against your neck. But nothing came.</p><p>“You haven’t answered any of my questions.” Mac lightly scolded. You shrugged and turned your head to look at him. Accidentally you rendered yourself speechless since you forgot about how mesmerizing his eyes were.</p><p>“Oops.” You thought aloud.</p><p>MacGyver nuzzled his face into the soft skin of your neck. Just barely teasing you with light touches of his lips. “So tell me, Y/n, what you doing here in Belarus?” The vibrations of his voice against your sensitive flesh sent shivers down your spine, causing you to let out a small whimper.</p><p>“I’m on a job.” You replied breathlessly. A nice, wet kiss was pressed to your neck, and this time a moan came out instead.</p><p>Mac smiled knowing his plan was working. “What kind of job?” </p><p>Internally you groaned in frustration. “Classified.” You mumble back, expecting another kiss to be placed. Nothing came.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk. Not the answer I’m looking for.” Fuck. That was really hot. You whined and “accidentally” buckled your hips, grinding against Mac’s hips.</p><p>MacGyver let out a guttural moan, you took that as Mac trying to indirectly encourage you to do that again. Just as you were about to, Mac’s free hand held your hips down. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, darling.” </p><p>You held yourself in place in silent obedience.</p><p>“Now, have you told anyone outside of any U.S. agency any classified information?” Mac asked again, his hot breathe teasing your skin.</p><p>You sighed and caved in a little bit, “Only background checks of dangerous criminals… I’m not stupid.” </p><p>“Good girl…” Another well needed kiss was pressed firmly against your neck.</p><p>“Now tell me about Amelia.” Mac demanded.</p><p>“Co-worker, teammate.” You shrugged. Another kiss was felt, but this time Mac started to suck on the skin, making sure to leave a dark stamp in contrast with your skin.</p><p>“Forgive me if I’m being insensitive, but, why’d you fake your death?” You sighed heavily, unintentionally cueing Mac to start stroking your hair lovingly.</p><p>“Long story short; I was offered a job and had to fake my death in order to do it.” You smiled fondly at the memory of your first encounter with One.</p><p>“Who? What job?” Mac pressed.</p><p>“Won’t say.” You smiled but Mac playfully furrowed his eyebrows and attacked your neck. Nipping at the skin and sucking on certain areas. Grasping at straws to find your weak spot. Your hands reached up and one found its way to play and pull at MacGyver’s hair, the other started to undo his tie and unbutton the first button of his dress shirt.</p><p>“I think it’s my turn to ask the questions…” You say before pressing a kiss again his jaw, making sure it was firm enough to have left a lipstick mark. Smaller kisses trailed up to Mac’s earlobe, you lightly bit it.</p><p>“Do you work for the foundation?” You whisper.</p><p>Mac didn’t answer at first making you suspicious. “I’ll take that as a yes.” As reward you kissed Mac on the lips quickly.</p><p>“Are you here for just me?” Another button was undone on his dress shirt.</p><p>“Yes.” Mac admitted, and you pressed Another slow kiss to his Adam’s apple. </p><p>That was all you really need to know, now you just want to have your fun with him. You continue to kiss his neck leaving red lip marks all around. Mac noticed you didn’t ask anymore, assuming you were done with interrogating him. He let you kiss his neck so his hands were free to roam any where he’d like. His hands rubbed down the curvature of your back, then further down to grope and massage your rear. </p><p>“Oh, Mac.…” you moan into his ear, trying to get a reaction out of him. You did which was another sexy and throaty moan.</p><p>Your lips reconnected again, the both of you lost in your own little world of love and affection. Mac couldn’t help but to lose himself deeper into his carnal desires, he bucked his hips against yours, trying to gain some friction.<br/>You moaned against his lips, whispering sinful words of encouragement for him to grind against you again.<br/>Mac moved his hands to bunch up your satin dress, revealing the white lace of your thong.</p><p>“A thong?” His hand slipped past a band and pulled it back, letting it slap your skin and be put back in place. Mac did that a couple times, “Naughty girl.”</p><p>You were more than sure that at this point both your hair was messy, and your lipstick was smudged. Necks marked, lips wet, both parties breathless and horny as hell. Mac pulled you by the hips closer to his, and immediately started to grind his erection against your clothed sex, fabric damp with your arousal.</p><p>Mac pulled away and bit down onto your shoulder, sufficiently muffling his moans and groans. You on the other hand decided to say fuck it and let loose. Your moans, gasps and whines echoed in the empty restroom, egging Mac to grind harder and faster into your throbbing pussy. </p><p>“Mac,” You whispered into his ear, wanting his permission to go further you ask him, “Can we… you know…” </p><p>Mac pulled away from your shoulder and sweetly pressed his lips to yours, “Yeah, ‘course.” He stepped back and started to work on unzipping his trousers, also giving you room to slip off your ruined underwear. </p><p>You leaned against the sink counter again, relishing in the fact of how lucky you are tonight. Meeting, kissing, and about to have sex with such a handsome man... one that made you feel some type of way. Sure you quite desperately needed to hookup with Angus MacGyver at the moment, but there was something about him that made you want to see him on a daily basis. You really did want to get to know him more and better. </p><p>You were shaken out of your thoughts the moment Mac kissed you once again. He held your hips and sat you back onto the counter, taking your knees and pulling them apart. MacGyver trailed sweet kisses along your inner thighs, slowly getting closer to your clit.</p><p>Before you could ask him to stop with the teasing, you felt a hot pair of lips clasp around your pussy, sending pleasurable jolts up and down your spine. Mac attached his lips to your bud and started to suck on it harshly, making you arch your back and let out a pornographic moan. </p><p>“Oh fuck! Mac!” </p><p>All you felt was the heat of his mouth and the wonders of his skilled tongue working on your pussy. There was no way in hell that you could try to hold back any moan. Your hand reached down and pulled at his hair, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to go anywhere. Mac alternated between sucking and licking, driving you over the edge with one intense orgasm.<br/>MacGyver gently licked at your sensitive bundle of nerves, easing you down from your high. </p><p>“Was that okay? Did I hurt you?” He cupped your face and tilted your face to look at him.</p><p>You shook your head, “You were amazing Mac.” </p><p>“Well if it’s too much, just tell me.” He whispered before taking you back in his arms, flipping you around so now your back was against his chest.</p><p>Mac gently pushed you over, making you rest your forearms against the sink counter. Soft kisses were applied to the back of your neck and around your shoulders. Before you could register it, the tip of Mac’s cock pushed inside you and bottomed out. You and Mac both let out small moans at the feeling.<br/>Your walls clenched around his member making Mac needy for the feeling of more of you. He groaned and leaned down to whisper in your ear.</p><p>“Are you ready?” You nodded quickly.</p><p>Next thing you know your tight pussy was being fucked and filled by MacGyver’s cock, earning moans and whines from you. You couldn’t focus on anything else but the feeling of his dick meeting your cunt. Mac was also drowning in the feeling of the tight space massaging and rubbing him down there. </p><p>MacGyver’s thrusts increased in speed, desperately chasing the orgasmic pleasure, whispering the most dirtiest things into your ear. Your body responded by the shaking of your legs, thanks to the rushed and harsh pleasure of nerves. The head of his cock pounded against your g-spot, making you arch your back in response to such pleasure. Mac noticed this and continued ploughing into your pussy with his shaft. </p><p>“Fuck— yes! R-Right there!” You practically screamed.</p><p>A familiar feeling bubbled up inside you, your walls spasming around MacGyver’s dick, signalling your long awaited orgasm. A few more powerful thrusts and you came with an earth-shattering orgasm accompanied with a loud moan, filling the walls of the restroom. Mac continued thrusting, still relishing in the warmth of your pussy. He pulled out shortly after and ejaculated on your ass.</p><p>“Hey,” He hummed and took some paper towels and wet them, cleaning you and himself up. “You okay? That was…” </p><p>“Intense, amazing. Anything but horrible.” You cupped his face and gave him another kiss. It was sweet and loving... Yeah you definitely want to see more of him.</p><p>You pulled your thong back on and helped him put on his tie. You then saw the hickeys and lipstick marks you left on his neck, which were still noticeable no thanks to the collar, and remembered you had quite a few (a lot) of markings of your own.</p><p>Mac noticed where your eyes were and chuckled, “Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn’t help myself.” He took his suit jacket and helped you put it on. “Here, an apology.”</p><p>“You don't need to apologize to me, darling.”  You adjusted the oversized jacket, “Just apologize to your boss when you get back and report back to her, that you don’t have accurate or specific information.” </p><p>“Right,” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Care to answer truthfully for this one last question?”</p><p>You pretended to think about, rubbing your chin. “Sure.”</p><p>“Are you, at least, doing anything illegal?” He wrapped his arms around your waist again, pulling you into an embrace.</p><p>“Nope.” You answered, popping the “p”. You wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Okay then. That answers the majority of our questions I guess.” Mac leaned in again, kissing you on the lips.</p><p>You happily kissed back and in your head you came to a realization; you were most definitely falling for this man.</p><p>Unfortunately the moment was cut short, due to the sound of shouting, and firearms being fired. You both pulled apart and scrambled to put on your ear pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Mac winced as he put his ear piece back on, being greeted with distressed yelling. “Mac! Mac! Jesus Christ where are you?!” Jack yelled.</p><p>“I’m here— what happened?” Mac replied and scurried to open the door restroom door.</p><p>“Well while you were... whatever you were doing with L/n, we’re not completely sure but it looks like some bad guys pissed off other bad guys and now there’s a gun fight!” Mac ran out into the main lobby, assuming you followed behind him.</p><p>“Now it’s our job to take these guys into custody! I know it wasn’t out original plan but we’re talking about a notorious mafia having a shootout!” Matty jumped in. “And what the hell were you doing Blondie? Please tell me you have L/n.”</p><p>“More like who was he doing.” Riley chimed in.</p><p>“Just find Adiputera Ashraff! He’s a weak link and would do anything to save his own skin— including selling out his father’s organization!” </p><p>Mac rolled his eyes and turned around, expecting you to be there with him. You weren’t. Mac twirled around, looking for you amongst the crowd of escaping criminals and other guests. He finally spotted you running to the west staircase.</p><p>Mac ran after you. Turning a corner he found you being held at gunpoint by some huge bald guy. The man started to shout at you in what Mac assumed was Malay. </p><p>“ Ini dia! Gadis yang mengambil telefon bimbit saya! (This is her! The girl who took my phone!)” The man shouted, clocking his pistol.</p><p>“Saya tidak tahu apa yang anda bercakap tentang! (I don’t know what you are talking about!)” You yelled back, slowly inching forward.</p><p>Mac really didn’t know what to do, though lucky for him, neither have you or the man noticed him. Mac took a look at his surroundings. All there was were waste bins and an elevator between himself and the ex-agent.</p><p>“Fuck it.” Mac grumbled and took hold of a waste bin, “Hey baldy! Y/n, duck!” He yelled.</p><p>Not giving it a second thought you ducked down and Mac hurled the waste bin at the bald security guard. The guard collapsed and you scrambled to his gun, kicking it away.</p><p>“Thanks MacGyver.” You smiled as the said man jogged over to you.</p><p>“Your welcome. Come on, we have to go.” Mac held out his hand, wanting you to take it.</p><p>“That’s the thing, MacGyver.” You sigh and grab both his hands. “You have to get back to your team and I have to get back to mine. You have enough information don’t you?” </p><p>Mac opened his mouth to say something, but closed as soon as he opened it, realizing he didn’t know what to say. One thing he knew for sure though, is that he really wanted to see you again. </p><p>“Shit,” Mac sighed, “I-I just really want to see you again.” He stated. You smiled and cupped his face again.</p><p>“You will. I swear I’ll find a way to contact you. Though I can’t guarantee that it’ll be soon after...”  You pull your hands away to gesture at your background.</p><p>“This.” You both chuckle. Mac looked like he wanted to kiss you again, but before he could do that, angry yelling in Malay started to fill the halls.</p><p>“That’s our cue.” You say and give Mac a peck on the cheek and start to drag him in the opposite direction of the group of angry, bald security guards.</p><p> </p><p>“One, what’s our status?” You cue into your comms, shoving yourself and Mac into another hallway.</p><p>“Oh! So nice of you to finally join us, Zero!” One replied harsh with sarcasm.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sorry whatever. What the hell happened? Did we get made?” You opened your clutch and holstered your gun. </p><p>“Three fucked up and pissed off the royal brat, and some snitch noticed you making the handover to Five.” Four interrupted.</p><p>“Great, any changes? Still meeting at the point?” You clocked your gun and made headway to the service elevator.</p><p>“Yeah. Just don’t get shot.” One confirmed and went back to radio silence.</p><p>You and Mac entered the elevator you pressed the button for the parking-level 2.</p><p>“So where are you headed, MacGyver?” You ask.</p><p>“Well, got new orders to turn in some mafia prince. Goes by Adiputera.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, good luck with that, I’m after him too.” You chuckled.</p><p>The elevator chimes and the door open, as soon as you stepped outside, shots were fired in your direction followed by more angry yelling in Malay. You ducked behind a concrete pillar, Mac doing the same behind a car.</p><p>“Hey Two? Where are you right now? I’m kind of outnumbered on parking-level 2!” You reported, sharing a worried look with Mac.</p><p>“I’m on my way, Six was shot— hold your position.” Two replied.</p><p>The firing eased down by the slightest so you took your chance to peak around the corner of your column. “Counting around a dozen guards... I think they put Ashraff in one of their many black sedans.” </p><p>“Any ideas?” Mac shouted over the shooting. It took you a moment, but you ultimately realized the two of you were in a parking garage.</p><p>Parking garage equals cars. Cars equal gasoline. Gasoline plus your bullet equals explosion. You smiled at Mac earning a confused look from him.</p><p>“You got a knife on you?” You shouted, and Mac nodded and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. </p><p>You didn’t feel like yelling anymore so you booked it over to Mac’s side of the garage. You ran and somersaulted to his side.</p><p>“So—” You started, “I need you to get under some cars, cut the uh, tube thing that has the gasoline and make sure it spews over to where the bad guys are.” </p><p>“And you’ll fire at the gasoline causing it to catch fire and cut off the guards from Adiputera! That’s brilliant!” Mac finished for you, taking your face into his hand and giving you quick kiss as a reward.</p><p>“Go! I’ll cover you!” You smile and shoo him.</p><p>You fired at the bald men while Mac slid under car after car. You saw the shine of gasoline slowly flow closer to where Adiputera’s men stood. You ran to Mac’s location and dragged him to the safer side of the soon-to-be-in-flames garage. </p><p>“Two! Change of plans! Catch a ride with Seven and Four! This shits going up in flames.” Two didn’t question you.</p><p>Mac found the sedan Adiputera was put in and knocked out the guard with him. Before you could join Mac in the sedan, you fired at the pools of gasoline. </p><p> </p><p>Mac sat in the back with Adiputera, with your pistol, which were your orders since the both of your teams needed the brat for interrogation.</p><p>“Mac where the hell are you man?!” Jack yelled into his comms.</p><p>“I’m with Adiputera, I have a plan.” Mac replied.</p><p>“Which is what?” You interrupted, you say as you pull into the meeting point with your team. </p><p>“My team needs him, your team needs him, I’ll say I handed him over after my interrogation in exchange for some answered questions. Like the questions from earlier.” He stated, making you blush with the last part.</p><p>Mac repeated his plan back into his comms.</p><p>You got out of the sedan and yanked Adiputera out of the backseat. Mac got out too, though with his hands up thanks to being held aimed at by your team.</p><p>“Don’t shoot him, he’s kind of with me.” You claimed and shoved Adi to Two.</p><p>“What the hell Zero? Who is this guy?” Four questioned you.</p><p>“I’m MacGyver, and we’re after the same guy. I just don’t have any ill intent with you guys, okay?” Mac said and put his arms back down.</p><p>“He just needs to interrogate him like us. Period. And I’ll make sure he’ll regret it if he double-crosses us.” You reassure the others while turning your head to look at Mac.</p><p>“What?! No! Zero this was not the plan!” One stresses.</p><p>“I’m sorry but it’s the only way that stupid foundation is going to get off my ass!” You retaliated.</p><p>“Seriously?” Seven complained. “And is that his suit jacket?” You didn’t answer that last question.</p><p>“I’ll join him in interrogation if that makes you feel better.” </p><p>“How about we interrogate the brat for this guy, like we ask his questions for him.” Six jumped in.</p><p>“Not a bad idea.” Five claimed.</p><p>“Okay! Fine!” One threw up his hands in the air, heading into the warehouse.</p><p>Everybody else followed behind One, leaving you with Mac. “Well that was entertaining.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>You sat in a chair with crossed arms and legs. Beside you Mac sat too. The two of you watched as One and Two questioned Adiputera. </p><p>“So what’s up with the numbers?” Mac whispered to you like a little kid.</p><p>You mouthed “Codenames”.</p><p>Not surprisingly, the interrogation didn’t last that long. Typical. One came back phone in hand, Two rubbed her newly bruised knuckles. </p><p>“So the kid said that the drug ring is located back in Kuala Lumpur, in several warehouses owned by his father, the sex trafficking is in Palikir, Micronesia. I had Two record your end of the bargain.” On cue Two tossed a little device to Mac.</p><p>“Get him out of here, Zero. Then come back to pack up.” One ordered.</p><p> </p><p>You drove Mac back to his rendezvous point. “So what now?” You asked.</p><p>“Well. I don’t know.” Mac admitted.</p><p>“I meant what I said earlier, about coming into contact with you again.” You promised.</p><p>“Good to hear that.” Mac chuckled.</p><p>You took a turn and parked outside of a small apartment complex. You automatically assumed this was a sort of safe house. You could also tell by the worrying silence that neither of you wanted the other to leave. </p><p>“I’ll be the first to admit it.” You say. “I think I’m falling for you, too quickly for my liking.” </p><p>“Oh thank god, I’m not the only one.” Mac smiled in relief. </p><p>“But seriously, don’t forget about me MacGyver, I’ll be heartbroken if you do.”</p><p>Mac unbuckled both your seatbelts. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips. You kissed back and smiled.</p><p>“How long till I’ll see you?” Mac asked.</p><p>“See me? Five months more or less...” You replied.</p><p>Mac nodded and leaned in again, his lips capturing a much more needy kiss. Time seemed to slow down for the two of you. Two lovebirds who kind of just met, now making out in a car. The moment was cut short thanks to MacGyver’s cell ringing. He groaned and pulled back making you giggle.</p><p>When Max conversed with his caller, you could hear their voice loud and clear.</p><p>“Mac where the hell are you?! We’re all worried sick dude!”</p><p>“I’m actually just outside the complex...”</p><p>“Great! Do you have Asiputefa? Or L/n?” </p><p>“First, it’s Adiputera. And no and no. But I do know what she was doing at the party, and information about the Ashraff’s mafia.”</p><p>“Well get yer ass up ‘ere an’ share man!” The call ended and Max turned to open the passenger door.</p><p>“Well I guess I go to go now.” Mac concluded.</p><p>“Don’t worry MacGyver. Just wait for me.” You blew him a kiss and started the car engine again.</p><p>When Mac got inside the complex, it was there that he realized he never got his suit jacket back. And that his neck was covered in lip marks.</p><p>Mac was in sooo much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Three Months Later....</p><p>The core four were once again gathered in the war room. Awaiting Matty’s orders.</p><p>On the large screen, a picture of Adiputera and his father Berahim, Ashraff were displayed.<br/>“Okay guys, this is a small one. Adiputera and Berahim Ashraff were arrested by the Malaysian government. Today they’re going to hand him both over to our military to be placed into a SuperMax. I just need you guys to be there at the hand-off to make sure nothing goes sideways.”</p><p>“We gotcha Matty.” Jack smiled.</p><p>“Good. Wheels up in fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Everything at the hand-off went great, surprisingly. Normally something would go wrong and Mac and Bozer wouldn’t be home this early. </p><p>“Yo! Imma cook dinner real quick! That fine whit’chu?” Bozer yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah go ahead!” Mac yelled back.</p><p>It was now late at night, Bozer in his room most likely sleeping, whilst Mac wasn’t really tired or in the mood for sleeping. It was around 11:30 pm when someone knocked on the door. Obviously this freaked out Mac, making him think that Murdock may be waiting on the other side of the door. </p><p>Hesitantly, Mac slowly opened the door, peeking his eye between the crack. Nobody. He swung the door open and confirmed that there really was nobody outside. Not even an unfamiliar car in sight. Mac walked outside, almost stumbling over when his foot unexpectedly kicked something. He looked down. A box.</p><p>If it’s a bomb... he thought. No. Mac examined the box further. The box was white and was tied in a baby blue bow. He picked it up and went back inside the house. Closing the door with his foot, Mac undid the bow of the box and placed it on the kitchen island. <br/>Mac slowly opened it, still suspicious. </p><p>Laying in the box was a black suit jacket and a burner phone on top of it. On the back of the lid a note read: ‘Hope you didn’t forget me MacGyver. I told you I’d find a way to contact you ;)  ~ Y/n L/n’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the majority of this sober and the bathroom scene at 1-3 am while I was lowkey horny ngl </p><p>You have no idea how many times I typed Max instead of Mac. (I’m using my phone)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>